All Of Me
by heathersinclair1
Summary: When Severus receives a love note on Valentine's Day laced with a love potion perfume mist, he instantly sets out to bring the lovestruck sender, Rosamund Curlle to detention. The two strike an unlikely deal that Severus will play matchmaker, helping Rosamund land a boy so she can get over him.
1. Chapter 1

**_On Valentine's Day 1995,_**

 ** _I was in my dorm room brewing a special love potion to make my long time crush Severus Snape fall for me._**

 ** _I knew he wouldn't love me any other way._**

 ** _I was planning to put it in a card to him. I knew he wouldn't drink it unless I snuck it into his goblet. So I put in perfume form._**

 ** _I stuck a photo of me inside the card and the perfume containing the potion as well would be blown in a kiss from a moving picture of me to him._**

 ** _I went to the dungeons and placed it underneath his classroom door. Then I went back to my room and to bed._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Severus was surprised to find a red envelope underneath his door. Curiously, he took it back to his desk.**_

 _ **Sighing deeply, he sat down and tore open the envelope. Upon opening the card, he recognized the young witch in the moving photo as Rosamund Curlle, a sixth year student in his Potions class.**_

 _ **Dear Severus,**_

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **Do you love me yet?**_

 _ **R.C.**_

 ** _Miss Curlle blew him a kiss in the photo and a large billow of red mist spilled from the card. Severus coughed harshly to expel the mist from his lungs._**

 ** _Finally, the mist diminished from within his lungs. For a brief moment or two, he felt an overwhelming affection for Miss Curlle. Then the feeling vanished._**

 ** _Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "Miss...Curlle, we shall have a talk. You and I." He mused aloud._**

 ** _Severus sighed. He was only grateful the love mist had failed._**

 ** _Miss Curlle would pay dearly._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Severus coughed, clearing his lungs as he made his way down the corridor to dinner in the Great Hall.**_

 ** _I was sat with my friends at our table when I spotted him in the doorway._**

 ** _"Oh, there's the bat of the dungeons." My friend Caroline whispered to our group._**

 ** _He did not look as if he was in love with me, either._**

 ** _I got up and started for the entrance as Severus stormed down the main aisle. I thought he didn't see me leaving. I was wrong. Onyx orbs fixed on me and stopped._**

 ** _I ran out of the dining hall in terror._**

 ** _Gasping, I continued running until I reached my dormitory._**

 ** _About ten minutes later, there was an insistent pounding on the door. I didn't answer in fear of who I knew was there._**

 ** _Soon, the door was forced open by an angry Severus Snape._**

 ** _"You left dinner without saying goodbye, Miss Curlle. I am disappointed. This is not the way to treat someone you love." He drawled, holding out the card I sent him._**

 ** _"What's that?" I lied bravely._**

 ** _"Oh, I believe you know." Severus hissed, glaring at me. "Now you shall join me in detention for suffocating me with your love dust."_**

 ** _"I didn't send that!" I screamed._**

 ** _Severus sighed, grabbing my hand and forcing me to follow him down into the dungeons. "You do not have the slightest idea who you are dealing with, girl."_**

 ** _"It doesn't matter!" I protested. "It didn't work!"_**

 ** _He let go of my hand as we reached the Potions classroom._**

 ** _Severus placed a Muffliato charm on the door and sighed, turning to me. "Miss Curlle, your strategy is not going to convince me you did not send the card."_**

 ** _"I thought it would work. The whole point of sending a card with a love spell attached is to get the person to fall in love with you. Do you think I would've sent it if I expected it to backfire?" I asked calmly. "Then I wouldn't be in trouble with you right now, I'd have you eating out of my hand."_**

 ** _Severus frowned at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would you want me to fall in love with you?"_**

 ** _"I didn't." I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to sabotage you for embarrassing me and my friends in class since my first year."_**

 ** _Severus took a deep breath. "I see..." He paused, looking me over. "In this case, I am afraid the only satisfaction you shall receive is 300 points from Hufflepuff and a month's worth of detention with me."_**

 ** _"I also want to apologize for the card. I didn't know what it would do to you." I said quietly._**

 ** _Severus sighed deeply. "You are indeed bold, Miss Curlle. If you wish to know, your little concoction nearly asphyxiated me. Afterward, I felt a slight attraction and then nothing."_**

 ** _"What do I have to do to get out of here?"_**

 ** _He gazed at me intently._** ** _"You shall scrub the floors, the cauldrons, the tables, and rearrange my storeroom. Tomorrow, you shall clean the owlery."_**

 ** _"But I apologized!" I objected._**

 ** _Severus inhaled sharply and sighed loudly. "I appreciate your acknowledgement of wrongdoing, truly I do. However, I do not believe your tale. Perhaps you wanted to tell me that which I wished to hear?"_**

 ** _"No, I didn't. I don't want to be stuck here with you." I snapped._**

 ** _Severus glared at me, bringing a fist to his lips and coughing deeply. "Did you not follow the instructions when making your present to me? Thanks to you I shall be coughing up my lungs. I am certain you would not enjoy drinking Befuddlement Draught instead of your morning pumpkin juice."_**

 ** _"I am really sorry about it, sir." I told him. "I didn't mean any harm."_**

 ** _Severus stared at me for a long moment before sighing. "I should keep you here all night as punishment. I suppose the loss of 300 points from your house is harsh enough. Very well, Miss Curlle. Do as I have said and then you are free to go..until tomorrow evening."_**

 ** _"Tomorrow evening?" I asked._**

 ** _Severus raised an eyebrow. "You did not truly believe I would let you escape so easily, did you?"_**

 ** _I glowered._**

 ** _He sighed. "If you love me, there is no need in staying away. Giving you detention should be something to look forward to."_**

 ** _"All right. Anything but the owlery." I replied smoothly. "And I don't love you."_**

 ** _Severus coughed loudly. "We shall see about that, Miss Curlle."_**

 ** _"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly._**

 ** _He looked at me expectantly, raising an eyebrow._** ** _"Why the concern all of a sudden? I thought you did not care?"_**

 ** _"I do care. I don't want you getting sick over something I did wrong." I said in disbelief._**

 ** _Severus's glare softened as he sighed. "I am fine. Thank you, Miss Curlle. Please begin."_**

 ** _"Are you sure?"_**

 ** _He sighed again, his eyes searching mine. "I am certain it is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Unless of course, you do love me?"_**

 ** _"No." I shot back._**

 ** _Severus took a deep breath. His nostrils flared as he sighed from his lungs. "Come here."_**

 ** _I hesitated._**

 ** _He scoffed and came over to me instead. "Tell me, Miss Curlle. Why the concern for my health all of a sudden?"_**

 ** _I remained silent._**

 ** _"I will not punish you for a confession. Even with the misfortune you have caused me..."_**

 ** _Severus circled me._**

 ** _"Even with your failure of a love spell choking me nearly to death."_**

 ** _He frowned deeply at me. "I believe I deserve to know, Rosamund. Do you love me or not?"_**

 ** _I began sobbing and ran to the door of the room but it was locked by an incantation._**

 ** _Severus was right behind me. "Do not be frightened. I will not harm you."_**

 ** _He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall. "I knew it..."_**

 ** _The Potions Master bored his eyes into me. He sighed against my neck. "I knew you loved me, Rosamund. It is all there..." A long pause lingered in the air. "In your mind."_**

 ** _Severus inhaled deeply as if taking in my scent. He sighed from his lungs, the breath blowing against my neck once more._**

 ** _"Should I do the work you ordered, sir?" I asked shyly._**

 ** _The black haired man trailed kisses from my ear to down my neck. "You will be the death of me."_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Severus sighed, suddenly pulling away from me. "My apologies, Miss Curlle. I..." He took a deep breath and moving away from me, fixing his robes. "I became carried away."**_

 _ **"What's wrong, sir?"**_

 _ **He sighed deeply. "This is wrong. You are my student."**_

 _ **Severus walked over to his desk and sat, rubbing his temples and sighing.**_

 _ **"So that's it?" My voice rose. "All of a sudden, I'm your student again?"**_

 _ **"Yes, Miss Curlle." The Potions Master spat back at me from the desk. "I am not about to place my position at this school in jeopardy because of a childish prank you decided to pull on your Potions Professor."**_

 ** _"It's not really a prank if I love you." I protested._**

 ** _Severus eyed me intensely. He sighed dramatically from his lungs, standing and circling the desk. "I know. I am extremely flattered that you have these affections for me, Rosamund..."_**

 ** _The black haired man paused. "However, if you truly knew me you would not love me."_**

 ** _"What do you propose I do about this?" I asked incredulously. "No one in the entire school holds a candle to you."_**

 ** _"I suggest, Miss Curlle..." Severus drawled. "That you find a boy. Preferrably of your own age, not an old man."_**

 ** _"But you're not an old man, sir." I countered._**

 ** _He breathed out a sigh. "I am much too old for you. Now if you please, I would like you to finish doing as you were told."_**

 ** _"How about Harry Potter or Neville Sinclair?" I mused aloud._**

 ** _Severus coughed deeply._**

 ** _"Sir?"_**

 ** _He coughed again, clearing his lungs._**

 ** _"Are you ok?"_**

 ** _Severus glared at me. "Yes."_**

 ** _I smiled._**

 ** _"I do not believe..." Severus told me. "That Potter and Longbottom are suitable for you. Malfoy, perhaps...despite the unstable temper."_**

 ** _"Why do you care?"_**

 ** _He sighed deeply, looking me over carefully. "I do not wish to see you hurt."_**

 ** _"I can take care of myself." I said, getting to work on the cauldrons._**

 ** _Severus sighed and returned to marking parchment._**

 ** _When I was finished, I approached his desk. "Sir?"_**

 ** _The Potions Master shot me a death glare._**

 ** _"Yes, Miss Curlle?"_**

 ** _"I'm finished and I'm sorry." I said gently._**

 ** _Severus raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for, child?"_**

 ** _"For the love note. For ruining everything." I said nervously._**

 ** _Severus softened considerably. "Rosamund..."_**

 ** _He inhaled deeply and sighed slowly from his lungs. His nostrils flared a bit as he did so. "I am fine. You are forgiven."_**

 ** _I remained silent._**

 ** _"What is the matter now?" Severus demanded._**

 ** _"The only thing I want and I can't have it."_**

 ** _"Rosamund, we have been through this. We cannot be together..."_**

 ** _"Before or after your little mistake?" I taunted._**

 ** _The raven haired man exhaled deeply. "It is not that I do not desire you, Rosamund."_**

 ** _He stood, sighing. "Do you realize how difficult it is to know that you love me, someone beautiful and intelligent...and I cannot touch you or be with you in the way that I wish?"_**

 ** _"You think I'm beautiful?"_**

 ** _"Oh yes..." Severus breathed out._**

 ** _He gazed at me in silence for a few long moments before sighing heavily from his lungs._**

 ** _"You may go now."_**

 ** _"I do not want to." I refused._**

 ** _"I do not wish for you to, either." Severus said regretfully. He came over to me until our faces were inches apart._**

 ** _"Severus?"_**

 ** _I heard him inhale sharply. His shoulders lifted as he sighed, the noisy breath rushing from his lungs and through his hooked nose. I felt the hot breath on my face._**

 ** _"I feel helpless to you, Rosamund. I do not..." Severus looked at me, a longing in his eyes. "I do not wish to see you with anyone else..."_**

 ** _Severus let a sigh escape his lungs. "At the same time, I cannot be with you."_**

 ** _"You don't have to see me with someone else, Severus."_**

 ** _Severus gave me a suspicious look. "Rosamund..."_**

 ** _Before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his. I heard Severus gasp in surprise against my mouth. My hands moved to his shoulders._**

 ** _He_** ** _sighed through his nose and I thought he was trying to breathe since I just shocked him with a kiss._**

 ** _Severus kissed me back violently, running fingers through my hair. I did the same, carding through his long black locks._**

 ** _Severus gasped again as we broke apart. He took a deep breath. "Meet me here every evening after dinner. I do not have much time."_**

 ** _"Much time for what?" I asked in concern. "You aren't dying, are you?"_**

 ** _He sighed. "No. If I were, you would be the first to know. I feel..."_**

 ** _"Yes?"_**

 ** _His lungs roared as Severus sighed again. "I feel as though I am falling in love with you...and it truly and deeply terrifies me..."_**

 ** _Obsidian orbs locked onto mine. "It has been a vast number of years since I have felt this way."_**

 ** _"And yet I know you would be a much better wife to someone else." Severus said softly._**

 ** _"That's not true." I said as he sighed against my neck and trailed kisses down._**

 ** _Severus sighed from his lungs, staring at me. "Very well."_**

 ** _He brought a fist to his lips, coughing loudly. "You shall come here every evening as I suggested, but in return you must try to find a suitable match. If there is no match to be found by the end of term, I shall continue to see you."_**

 ** _"All right, I'll start with Harry Potter."_**

 ** _Severus felt the air in his lungs freeze. "He is not befitting of your charms. I would rather not see you in a relationship where you are not the central focus. In other words, he will only use you for one thing and one thing only."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"I should go." I told Severus._**

 ** _He let out a long sigh, expanding and shrinking his lungs. His shoulders sagged as he exhaled._**

 ** _Obsidian orbs regarded me boldly. "Rosamund, I need you."_**

 ** _The potioneer straightened up and took a deep breath. "However, it would..." A long pause as Severus gathered himself. "Preferrably be best if you found someone of your own age."_**

 ** _"If that's all, I'll be leaving now." I said quietly._**

 ** _Severus sighed. "Very well. Good evening to you, Miss Curlle."_**

 ** _He walked back to his desk and sat._**

 ** _"Actually, sir..." I began._**

 ** _Severus gazed at me from the desk. "Yes?"_**

 ** _"Aren't you going to call me Rosamund?"_**

 ** _He brought a fist to his lips, coughing sharply. Severus coughed again loudly to clear his lungs._**

 ** _The raven haired man frowned. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Only in private, Rosamund. I would greatly appreciate it...if you do the same."_**

 ** _"Severus, will you be ok?" I asked, still concerned._**

 ** _Severus sighed dramatically. "Yes...I promise. Do not be worried about me any longer. There are much more important things."_**

 ** _"You're important to me."_**

 ** _Severus huffed. "I know. I have told you the effects of this dust of yours should pass within a few days."_**

 ** _I nodded and left the potions classroom._**

 ** _Severus sighed deeply once I had gone._**

 ** _The next morning,_**

 ** _I caught the Potions Master watching me from the High Table. I saw him frown at me deeply. He raised his fist to his lips and coughed. Severus sighed and turned to speak to Madame Hooch._**

 ** _I looked toward the Gryffindor table to see Harry talking to Hermione, Ron, Fred and George._**

 ** _I got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to him. "Harry, could I talk to you?"_**

 ** _Harry shrugged. "Sure, what?"_**

 ** _"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."_**


End file.
